Cinderfella
by i-painted-the-roses-red
Summary: A modern twist on the classic Fairy tale. Wrote for my Creative Writing class in Suny Sullivan


Cinder-fella

Once upon a time in a small town in New York lived a servant boy named Cinder-fella. He lived with his stepmother and stepsisters. His mother died during childbirth, and his father's mistress had become his 'mother'. Being an only child to his father and mother he had no siblings, besides his stepsisters. Cinder-fellas father died when he was young and was brought up by his stepmother, who could not wait until he was dead. In her mind he was dead. Cinder-fella worked and worked all day every day to get spitted upon by the mother.

His only friends were the country side animals, his favorite was the horse, Ginger, and his oldest sister wanted when she was younger but grew tired of it and left it for Cinder-fella.

In the city there was a visiting prince from a faraway place. The Prince was going to throw a party and all were invited. He dare not ask his mother to go in fear of being whipped again.

The day of the party approached and his sisters were in frenzy. Like always they waited until the last minute to get ready. They had Cinder-fella going in seven different directions. Fetching a dress to the formal store and, shoes from Macy's. He rushed home to see the sisters still trying to get ready. The sisters quickly grabbed the shoes the purses and their respective dresses from Cinder-fella.

The time for the party came and his family went out the door, to the limo. Poor Cinder-fell had nothing to wear and no way to get his groove on at that party. He went out to the stables to think and rode Ginger out over the pasture and back. He put the horse back and went to the garden in which he finally broke down and started to cry. A light came and interrupted the insistent sobbing coming from the boy. Out from the light came a figure.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Better yet what are you?"

"I am you Faerie God Fairy!" the figure said. "I'm here to help you get out of this house for good, you will never have to see you step-mother, or your two nasty, nasty bitchy stepsisters."

"It's ok…I can handle them!" said Cinder-fella crossing his arms. "It really is not a problem."

"You can handle them as much as I can handle the female godmothers who try to come on to me. You like me, people don't understand, were different and that's ok." Said the Faerie God Fairy waving his arms.

"I am not different, but I have a side that no one sees. The potential I have. And with those wretched wenches I will never leave…" he said hanging his head and started to cry. _I wonder if they even know I want to go to college? _He thought to his self.

"I know honey, that's why I am here. I will help you but the only thing is once I do you will have to work for it! I will give you a tuxedo and a carriage, but you need to fetch me seven field mice and a pumpkin." said the Faerie God Fairy and Cinder-fella did what he was asked. "Perfect!" he said changing the pumpkin into a carriage and the mice into a convertible and a driver.

"Now," warned the Faerie God Fairy, "You have until the stroke of midnight to be back here for that is went the spell will break and the carriage will turn back into a pumpkin and you will become a servant boy once again. Now go to the party and find your mate." said the Faerie God Fairy.

Cinder-fella left for the party and stopped at Dunkin doughnuts to fuel up. He could not believe the party. He arrived to the party and started to dance with anyone and everyone. The music was loud…just the way he liked it. The Prince was going around and having a private dance with every person who attended his party, hoping to find a suitor. Cinder-fella was the next one in line. The Prince asked him to dance. There was only one setback, Cinder-fella liked the way he felt in the Princes arms. He felt safe and protected, and that he could be himself.

"You smell like sugar…where were you before you came here?'

"A doughnut Shoppe, the name is Dunkin Donuts. They say America runs on Dunkin…but in all actuality America runs on Oil!" he said trying to be funny. The prince laughed a bit.

"Whoa that's funny" he said to the

"I have something I have to tell you..." said the Prince. The clock struck twelve and Cinder-fella knew he had to get going.

"I have to go!" said Cinder-fella. "I really have to go!" he reiterated. He flew to limo. To see it now orange.

The spell was over and the party kept going, which is until the Prince found Cinder-fella's crystal cufflinks. The next morning he set out on foot throughout the kingdom in search of the owner of the cufflinks. He traveled all day and all night to look for the owner of the links. House after house street after street, he could not find the owner of the cufflinks.

He came to the house where Cinder-fella lived. The last house in the kingdom. He was tired and winded from looking for the owner he tripped on the way in the house and the links shattered into a thousand pieces. With the link, his heart shattered. He met the one and the only tie between the two of them had just shattered.

"Why?" shouted the Prince. With that Cinder-fella walked into the foyer.

"Sir what is wrong?" asked Cinder-fella.

"This link was the tie to love and now it's gone!" said the Prince

"That is not true!" called the Faerie God Fairy appearing soon after. "The one you met is right here," he said re-casting the spell from the previous night. Cinder-fella turned into the vision the Prince danced with at his party.

"It is, I mean yes there he is!" stuttered the Prince heading towards Cinder-fella. With that the step mother and the stepsisters tried to stop the boy from leaving and tried to stop the Prince as well.

"I am sorry little Miss Priss and your two matching crones, you need to leave!" said the Faerie God Fairy. "I banish you to the depths of the Princes deepest dungeon." he said waving his wand and sending them away.

A week later Cinder-fella and the Prince were wed in the palace, and all lived happily ever after. (Well everyone who stayed alive!)


End file.
